


A Very Warm Welcome

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Nonbinary Lance, Omega Lance (Voltron), distention, klance, they/them pronouns for lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Lance is an Altean omega in heat and their bodyguard boyfriend aka Galra Keith returns from a mission just in time to help them.For Kinktober Day 14: Distention





	A Very Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I love omegaverse. I love Klance. The combination is v nice...
> 
> It was also really important to me that their anatomy might not match human anatomy AND that Lance is nonbinary, so I hope you enjoy those details!

Keith waited for the lights in the prince’s bedroom to dim before climbing the high castle wall, thankful for the built-in cloaking device in his suit. The Blade if Marmora had been protecting Altean royals for decafebes and their tech was state-of-the-art.

He moved swiftly, careful to keep himself hidden as he swung up onto the balcony, the balmy night breeze ruffling gauzy purple curtains. He stood silent for a few ticks, listening to the night for signs that he had been spotted.

“You gonna stand out there all night or are you gonna come see me,” Lance murmured, their husky voice lilting out from the open archway.

The sound had Keith’s cock twitching, and he swept the curtains to the side, deactivating the cloak as he entered Lance’s chamber. Keith immediately moaned, the scent of Lance’s heat melting into him with equal parts hunger and desperation. Having just returned from a long mission collecting intel, Keith was already fighting to hang on to any shreds of control he could muster.

On the massive, round bed, Lance was spread out, their body draped across the luxurious lilac sheets that were only a few shades lighter than Keith’s purple-hued skin. Lance was wearing nothing but an elaborate network of gold chains, wrapping delicately around their limbs and throat, circling their waist and dripping from them in a seductive elegance that made Keith’s mouth water.

A growl erupted from his throat and he crossed the room in short strides, pulling Lance roughly against him. Their scent rose, sharp and needy, curling around Keith and cutting off his air supply, a suffocating madness of sweet and tart and everything his life had been lacking since their last coupling.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance moaned, kneeling on the bed in Keith’s arms, exposing the delicate curve of their neck.

Keith’s mouth found the gland there, suckling roughly, the musky oil drenching his greedy lips.

“I missed you,” he said between bites, his fangs sinking selfishly into Lance’s flesh, not hard enough to draw blood but close.

He tore at the release for his suit, wanting more than anything to feel Lance’s soft skin writhing against his own.

“Missed you, too,” Lance sighed, a wave of relief washing over them now that Keith was there, touching them, his strong scent comforting Lance even as it sent a spike of pleasure to their gut.

Keith kicked away his uniform and forced them back against the mattress, his forearms framing Lance’s face and he rubbed the glands at his wrist across Lance’s neck, both of them groaning at the contact. One hard thigh split Lance’s legs as Keith positioned himself, grinding his throbbing cock down against Lance’s hip.

Lance whined, the lust in their blood boiling beneath their skin, which felt three sizes too small as it stretched along their slender frame. They loved when Keith’s muscular body towered over them, pinning them to the bed. The gold was cool against their skin and the material from Keith’s suit rubbed against their sex in all the right ways.

Their eyes rolled back as Keith’s mouth found their neck once more, their nipples stiffening to hard peaks as they writhed beneath the delicious weight of Keith’s form.

“Please,” they begged gently, hands sliding up Keith’s shoulders to burrow in the long hair at his nape. “Keith, I _need_ you.”

Lance squirmed as slick pooled between their thighs, their slim cock filling and lengthening as Keith rutted against them. They'd been in a heat all day, waiting restlessly for Keith to return, even as desire throbbed painfully in their gut. It was common for Altean omegas to use the services of alphas when they went I to heat, many royal consorts available upon request.

But Lance only had eyes for Keith.

The alpha reached down with one hand, fingers sliding through Lance's slick, bringing two of them up to his lips, his tongue lashing out to taste it like he was licking nectar from a ripe fruit.

“I didn’t know you were in heat,” Keith murmured. “I would have rushed home sooner.”

Lance watched Keith with their hooded blue gaze, their body trembling as anticipation buzzed under their skin. Their Altean markings were glowing, as was customary with omegas in heat, and they zig-zagged across Lance’s flawless skin, reflecting off of their gold body chain and casting a pale glow around the room.

“I wasn’t expecting one but then…” Lance’s voice trailed off as their eyes dropped, teeth sinking into the delicate flesh of their lower lip.

“But what,” Keith asked, voice gruff as he grabbed Lance’s jaw and turned them to face him.

He carded a finger through Lance’s silver hair and his delicate touch soothed the fever of desire scorching through them. More slick dribbled from them and they looped an arm around Keith’s shoulder, pulling him down for a blistering kiss.

“But then yesterday I was cleaning out my wardrobe and found an old cloak of yours,” the prince answered finally, their wrist glancing across the gland at Keith's neck. “It smelled so good. I pulled it out with the intention of sending it to be cleaned and stored, but I couldn't bring myself to let it go. My heat started a few dobashes later.”

It wasn't unheard of for Altean omegas to go into heat when the had been separated from their mate, especially if there was a triggering factor like catching a whiff of their scent.

“You missed me that much?” Keith asked, a satisfied smirk crooking his lips.

“Don't get so full of yourself you ass,” Lance said, unable to contain their smile.

“I like it. Although I'm sorry you had to spend a night in heat without me.”

“It doesn't matter,” Lance murmured, their mouth laying delicate kisses across Keith's cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. “You're here now.”

Keith slid his fingers along Lance’s entrance, dipping in to draw a loud, long moan from them. He pushed in deeper, testing the resistance and suckling along the chain that ran down the center of Lance’s chest. He turned his head, captured one of Lance’s pert nipples in his mouth and nibbled at the sensitive nub.

Lance cried out, bucking against Keith’s hand as he continued to glide the digits in and out, going further as Lance squirmed beneath him. He ran his tongue along Lance’s skin, laving every inch and taking care to spend extra time in certain spots when Lance whimpered.

“You’re so wet for me,” Keith murmured against a length of gold chain near Lance’s navel. He drew the chain into his mouth, pulling it and Lance’s skin against his teeth, a purple bruise blossoming under his care.

Keith was holding himself up with one arm while the other hand teased Lance, stroking in and out of them at a pace designed to drive Lance to slow madness. He curled his hand, his fingers pumping in and out while his thumb found the sensitive cock at the juncture of Lance’s thighs, rubbing with long, languid strokes.

“Keith!” Lance sobbed, their feet digging into the mattress as their back arched against the alpha’s body.

Keith’s blood was rushing in his ears, his senses honed in on the beautiful creature beneath him, hands and mouth focused on one thing–bringing Lance pleasure.

He let his mouth trail down the curve of Lance’s hip, the shallow basin of their pelvis, lips moving to the soft curls around their sex. Keith licked the underside of Lance’s shaft, lips parting to draw their length into his mouth. They were smaller and thinner than Keith, but they were hard against Keith’s tongue as he worked them. He bobbed his head, sucking Lance down, swirling his tongue around them.

Keith worked in a third finger, then a fourth, stretching Lance’s hole slow enough to be comfortable and quick enough to drive Lance’s heat on, their body curling and shaking as need wracked over them. He wanted to be careful, though. The omega was smaller, Keith’s hands easily circling their lean waist. Keith always made sure his omega was ready for him, his thick length baring the characteristic Galra markings–a head that tapered from a curled tip to a hefty ridge, followed by his thick shaft and the knot at his base. There was a row of circular bumps that ran down the underside, gradually getting larger until the swell of his knot.

Lance spread their legs wide, hips rising to meet Keith’s mouth. He left Lance’s cock to lick along their entrance, tongue lapping up excess slick and biting the inside of their thigh. The alpha reached Lance’s gland and ran his tongue along the faint mark there. Lance shivered beneath his touch but stilled when Keith bit down hard, breaking the skin to leave fresh marks along the omega’s gland before repeating the process on their opposite thigh.

“Keith!” Lance cried out, coming as Keith made the second mark, the swell of sensation crashing down upon them like a tidal wave, a pearly liquid dribbling down their cock and onto their thigh.

Keith moved to lick the mess, his hand easing out as Lance came down from their climax.

“Uh, that was amazing,” Lance said in a huff of laughter, the flush covering their skin fanning the hungry flames burning inside Keith.

“I want to make sure I don’t hurt you,” Keith said matter-of-factly, one hand delicately tracing the curve of Lance’s cheek.

Lance grinned and stretched, the lines of their body sheer perfection, their shapely legs tapering to a slim waist. Keith knew Lance was strong from their training sessions, but the omega looked like they were built for sex, their supple figure cushioning perfectly against Keith’s body.

“How do you want me, baby?” the omega asked, hazy blue eyes looking up through long lashes.

Keith positioned them further onto the bed so that he was resting against the wall. He turned Lance over and pulled them up onto their knees, nudging their legs apart and settling his cock against their ass. He wrapped one arm around Lance’s waist, pulling them back against his chest.

He lined himself up, sighing as his cock dipped into Lance’s wet heat, his mouth finding the omega’s neck as he slowly pushed in until Lance engulfed his thick head. The stretch of it burned Lance in the best possible way, their sensitive cock bobbing as they shuddered, fresh slick drenching Keith, making it easier for him to push in further. The texture of the alpha’s impressive length rubbed Lance in all the right ways, his curled tip stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within Lance.

Keith’s hand on Lance’s hip blocked out the glow of the Altean marking that streaked down his entire side and he focused on that as Lance pushed themself farther onto his cock. He was sitting up, Lance riding him backward and he leaned forward, his larger frame bracketing Lance as he looked over their shoulder, watching with fascination as Lance sank down to his knot, their flat stomach bulging as Keith’s girth drove into them.

“Fuck, baby,” Lance panted, letting their head fall to the side so Keith had easy access to the gland at their neck. “You’re so big.”

Keith bit down, marking Lance again. The shot of pain allowed Lance to sink the rest of the way, taking Keith’s knot and crying out in the process. Keith reached down, one palm covering Lance’s belly where it distended, feeling himself through the soft barrier of Lance’s silky skin. He gave himself five ticks.

Five ticks to allow Lance to adjust. Five ticks for his omega to prepare for their alpha.

And when the five ticks passed, Keith unleashed the pent-up tension that began burrowing between his shoulder blades the moment he caught the scent of Lance on the night air. He pulled out and slammed back into Lance, the omega tightening around him as the ridges of his cock slid against their sensitive entrance.

Lance leaned their head back against Keith’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as the delicious burn of Keith’s cock built an aching pleasure deep in their muscles. Keith rutted up, rolling his hips into Lance, violet stare fixated on the protrusion of Lance’s stomach, an intrinsic part of his alpha nature licking its chops in primal delight at the way he filled Lance’s body.

Keith’s thrusts were rough and greedy, his mouth marring Lance’s skin, the omega’s voice a hoarse whine as they writhed in the circle of Keith’s arms. The sweet oil from the omega’s gland melted with sweat and small beads of crimson blood from Keith’s mark, converging on his tongue as he fucked Lance open, his engorged cock sliding beneath Lance’s skin. The omega stroked his own stomach, ass bouncing as Keith picked up the pace to split Lance wide.

“Lance, I– _hnnnngghhh!_ ” Keith growled, his voice sticking in his throat, “You feel so good.”

Keith closed his eyes, nose running along Lance’s throat, his body moving on autopilot, the scent of Lance’s heat driving him onward as instinct took over. His rhythm crescendoed to a frantic beat, Keith’s hands gripping tight around Lance’s hips to guide them faster and harder over his cock.

He felt Lance tighten as another orgasm loomed and doubled his efforts, one hand slipping around to stroke Lance’s cock, fingers splitting to rub either side of their hardness. Lance was stretched and impossibly full, their body riding high on twin peaks of pleasure and pain, the delicious pull of Keith’s massive erection grinding inside of him and the burning of their thighs from exertion pushed them higher and higher.

The omega reached back, fingers knitting into Keith’s dark hair, lips sucking gently on the gland at Keith’s neck before their sharp teeth bit a perfect circle into the Galra’s purple skin.

“ _Ahhh!_ ” Keith groaned, hips jerking erratically as he drove toward release.

“Come on, soldier,” Lance murmured in Keith’s fluffy ear, causing him to twitch. “Give me your knot.”

The alpha mouthed Lance’s shoulder, his fangs finding the delicate chain there and tugging it up until it broke in his mouth. He spat it out and sank his mouth unhindered into Lance’s skin. Lance sobbed Keith’s name, heat flashing white hot over their skin as they came. The spasms convulsing their lean body massaged Keith and sent him over the edge and he buried his cock deep inside Lance, coming hard.

He felt his knot swell, locking them together, and he looped his arms gently around Lance’s sagging form. They were limp in Keith’s arms as he tenderly rearranged their legs and shifted so he could lay them on their side, spooning them. Lance’s breath was coming in heavy pants, their back nestled into Keith’s chest.

“Love you,” the omega said between breaths, “so much.”

“Love you too, baby,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s hair, his hands massaging their muscles to help them relax.

Lance reached their hands back, rubbing their wrists against Keith’s mouth in an invitation to finish what he started. Keith moaned and bit down on each one, replacing the old mate marks on the omega’s wrist. Lance shuddered, their heat-sore body finally able to find relief knotted with their alpha, wearing his mark.

They knew they would be scolded by Allura in the morning. Altean omegas weren’t supposed to take mates until they were twenty years of age, but Lance didn’t want to wait. They’d been with Keith since they were 17 and although they could not marry yet legally, their relationship was common knowledge. They still did their best to hide their mating to avoid a lecture from Allura or Romelle, but right now Lance could care less.

The omega drifted off, body spent as Keith’s knot released, but he did not pull himself from Lance for a long while, both of them content to fall asleep still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I DID IT first enby fic and I'm feeling good. If you notice a slip up in my pronouns, please let me know!! 
> 
> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
